


Burn for Eternity

by faespresso



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst?, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Parent Death, Suicide, headcanon heavy, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faespresso/pseuds/faespresso
Summary: Ever since she was a child, Cinder Fall knew that she wanted only power and the fear of everyone around her. What better way to achieve that than through the unforgiving element of fire?(Inspired by Hozier's Arsonist Lullabye.)





	Burn for Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This is probably going to be my most violent and depressing fic I've uploaded here to date. Just a warning if you're used to reading my more general and happy sort of stories.

She was young, very young. But old enough to know what she wanted in life. 

Her mother was making dinner. The stove was electric-- really, what wasn't electric in Remnant? It was a nice stove, considering how horrible and cheap their home was. It could hardly be called a house, it was more of a shack, made of thin wood that seemed to sway in the wind. It was a parting gift from her "father", she wanted to snarl when she thought of him. He was fabulously wealthy, and he loved to dress her mother in green silk and give her pearl earrings, necklaces... Cinder didn't care for the jewelry, she found herself disgusted by how pale they were.

That all changed when Cinder was made. Her mother was so happy, she always wanted a child! He was horrified and demanded her to get rid of her. Mother refused, and so he made another demand: for her to leave. He'd let her keep her clothing and jewelry, and he'd give her a house. 

Ergo, here they were.

The dinner was nothing special, some rice with some peppers and some sort of cabbage she got at the market. It was leftover rice, it was always leftover, and one would call it fried but it had no sort of sauce. Cinder loved it. The peppers were her favorite part of the meals, and they were actually spicy this time! 

"Thank you for the food." She said as soon as she finished her portion. "It was delicious."

"How about some mantou? I passed by a stall in the market selling them." Her mother hummed sweetly, taking her chipped bowl and stacking it with her own.

"But that's only for special occasions."

"I have a little bit of extra money from selling my pearl necklace."

"We should save it."

"But we don't know what will happen in the future. It's better to spend it now."

Hesitantly, the child nodded in agreement. Her mother was acting strange, but the idea of getting some sweet buns was too hard to pass up. 

"Only get one, so we can share it." She placed the money on the table, and Cinder nodded and took it. 

The bun she got was so big she needed both hands to hold it. It was pretty, and had the shape of a pinwheel. The vendor informed her it was made of chocolate, and her mouth watered. A moment of weakness maybe, but they would go to bed that night with full bellies. 

But that all changed when she smelled smoke. She always liked that smell, it made her sleepy. But she didn't smell it often, as a stray wind would burn their home down. 

It turns out, her home was the source of the fire.

 

Any child seeing their house was engulfed in flames would have screamed and cried. Instead, she watched, enthralled by how quickly the flames licked the wood of her home! The sight was magnificent, and she wanted to laugh in glee. She ate that entire bun by herself as she watched, and it was delicious.

It was later when she realized that her mother had died--what better way to go than to be consumed by fire? That's how Cinder wanted to die.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is very much appreciated! I have no idea if I'm going to continue this because it's pretty much word vomit about my thoughts on her past. But if you want to read more, please tell me!


End file.
